


Strange Jealousy

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [65]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki was possessive of the things he called his. This was no surprise to anyone. He was also possessive of the things that were notyethis. This was only a problem when the ones in question didn’t know that they were Loki’s.





	Strange Jealousy

Loki was possessive of the things he called his. This was no surprise to anyone. He was also possessive of the things that were not _yet_ his. This was only a problem when the ones in question didn’t know that they were Loki’s.

Specifically; a sarcastic, entertaining and brilliant mortal.

Anthony Stark had intrigued Loki from the start and that interest had only grown with time. Loki was captivated by him and Loki wanted him. Companion, friend, lover, _partner_ , it all bled into one where the mortal was concerned. Loki wanted every piece of Anthony Stark as his own, and in return, he would give everything of himself to the genius inventor.

Loki had thought he’d made his claim clear, at least to the people around Anthony. Broaching the subject with Anthony himself was a little more difficult. Loki wanted to do things right, with a proper courtship and by gaining Anthony’s trust.

He’d warned off everyone around the mortal and that should have been enough.

But, it wasn’t.

Loki, in all his calculations, hadn’t factored in Anthony’s own interest in others. In particular, the second-rate mortal sorcerer. 

When Loki first learned Anthony was visiting Strange and spending hours there and working on a _project_. He’d been so furious that his seidr had made two vases and a window explode. He’d repaired them before Anthony knew of their destruction (he’d also savagely beat Thor in sparring to work out some of his frustration). 

The moment Anthony had returned, he’d demanded the mortal spend time with him in the lab working on _their_ projects. He wanted to prove he was the better magic-user to consult for his inventions, not that _amateur_.

Unfortunately, Anthony did not stop seeing Strange. He visited him more frequently, even rejecting time in the lab with Loki, claiming he was too tired. The final straw came when, two weeks into his new association with Strange, Anthony returned to the tower _dishevelled_.

Loki had been waiting for Anthony’s return, wanting to steal the mortal away and hold his attention. Loki’s plans were derailed when he saw the mortal talking with Banner. Loki had ordered FRIDAY to tell him the moment the mortal returned, so he knew Anthony had only just arrived.

But, Anthony’s hair was messy and what looked like chafing marks were on his wrists. His clothing was rumpled and a button was missing from his shirt. There was a hint of a red mark near his collarbone and his bottom lip looked like it had been nibbled on.

“Seriously, Bruce,” Anthony was complaining, one hand rubbing his tailbone and the other his neck. “My muscles are killing me. I mean, it was good, don’t get me wrong,” he grinned at Banner, “but fuck, my _ass_. I’m not used to this. I’m going to be aching for days.”

Loki flooded with rage, possessiveness and an acute jealous that made him see red. 

He didn’t notice that he had stalked over to Anthony or that he grabbed the man’s arm and yanked the mortal to look at him. Anthony looked shocked but Loki snarled, “You pick that pathetic, half-rate, mortal sorcerer!? You offer yourself to _him?_ That useless excuse for a mage!”

Loki barely registered Anthony’s wide eyes or confusion, he merely continued to rant, unable to stay silent.

“A foolish, pathetic mortal! You rate him ‘ _good_ ’ whereas I would have you unwilling to leave my bed for a week!” He snarled with continued frustration and want, tugging Anthony a little closer without realising. “He could not possible deserve or know you, but I have spent months devoted to learning what you desire and need!” He held stunned brown eyes and hissed, angry and upset, “You should have picked _me!_ ”

Anthony’s incredulity lasted for a few seconds more before it shifted to amusement. 

“Loki, the only thing I’m doing with Stephen is making a suit that resists his brand of magic,” Anthony explained. “He also wants me to learn how to fight when I’m out of the suit. He says I’m important in the multiverse or something, so he wants me kept alive.” 

Loki blinked. He suddenly felt incredibly foolish. He grimaced and let go of Anthony’s arm, internally cursing himself for his outburst and his petulant behaviour - for _misreading_ the signs. His embarrassment grew with ever inch wider that Anthony’s smirk became. 

“ _But_ ,” Anthony said, “I’m a lot more interested in hearing how jealous you are about the time I’ve been spending with him.” He raised his eyebrows. “And how badly you want to get into my pants.”

‘ _And I’m out of here_ ’, Banner muttered before disappearing from the room. Loki barely noticed, too intent on Anthony’s face that was neither appalled nor disinterested. He looked entertained, certainly, but he also looked curious and intrigued. 

Loki had not intended to offer his courtship so abruptly, but if it kept Anthony out of the hands of Strange...

“I wish to court you,” Loki stated. “I wish to share your bed, but I also wish to share your life and have you share mine.” He reached for the mortal again, this time taking his hand. Anthony’s expression had shifted back to surprise, but his eyes were soft and warm. “I like you very much, Anthony Stark. Grant me the honour of dining with me this evening?”

Anthony chuckled and grinned. “Sure, let’s have dinner. You can tell me more about what’s involved with courting a possessive Asgardian prince.” His eyes were laughing. “Should I wear green?”

Loki had the feeling that he wasn’t going to be living down his outburst for quite some time, but he saw no reason to complain. Anthony was holding his hand, attending dinner with him and was _not_ interested in the advances of Strange.

Anthony was still entirely his, and Loki was very pleased by that.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea ages ago and just couldn't resist. I like a jealous and possessive!Loki who is petulant his mortal is not getting with the program, damn it! (And it's up to you whether Strange actually is interested in Tony or not ;P)
> 
> Also these are the reasons for the marks, that was going to be explained in prose but never was. So, idk, let’s assume Loki asks about them and Tony answers with the following:
> 
> “His stupid cape caught me looking somewhere I wasn’t supposed to and dragged me away by the wrists. I lost a button in the struggle. I also burned myself in the lab.” He touched his collarbone. “And I chew my lip when I’m concentrating."


End file.
